


Forced Sleepover

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: What happens when the BAU is forced to spend the whole night together? Games ensue! And secrets are spilled! WARNING: Major OOC. This entire fic is out of character. It's meant to be that way. (Multi-Chapter).
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Since this was my first work published on FanFiction.net, I am posting it here too. People really seemed to enjoy it. I personally find it embarrassing, but it's a part of my writing journey. I hope you enjoy it!

"Well, now what?" Emily looked around in confusion. The rest of her team just stared at her blankly. They had no answer, and no idea of what to do. This entire situation was unexpected.

It had come out of nowhere. They had just returned from a case and become absorbed in their own work. That's when JJ went to get a drink and she noticed the blanket of white outside. Right away, she had gone to check the news and found that everyone was being told to stay where they were, that police were allowing no one to go through on the main roads and certain parts of town.

"We're FBI, can't we just show our badges and get home?" Morgan asked. He didn't want to be stuck here all night. And who knew how long it would take for them to clear the roads in the morning.

"Garcia, we can't use our badges just for personal reasons," Hotch told him as he sat down in his office chair. "I want to get home to, but it's not fair for us to get personal advantage and if they have closed the roads it's for safety reasons." The team had assembled in his office when the unexpected weather emergency had hit.

Everyone turned to look at Hotch. They were all standing in his office, aside from JJ. She came rushing in, her heels clicking along the floor.

"It definitely looks like we're stuck here for the night," she informed them as she closed the door behind her out of habit.

"JJ-" Hotch said suddenly but it was too late. The door clicked closed behind her, leaving JJ staring at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked, clearly baffled having noticed the expression on his face. That's when she remembered... The lock on his door it was broken and needed a key from the outside to open. In a panic, she turned to try and open the door. It was no use. They were locked in.

Rossi sighed, this was a great way to spend a Friday night. "Lovely."

The only one who didn't look frustrated with this turn of events was Garcia whom was smiling ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at her as he looked her expression up and down.

"Sleepover!" That was the only word Garcia said. Seeing the expressions on their faces, she shrugged. "We're trapped, and we may as well make the best of it." In all honesty, she had been planning to go home and be by herself, and after the most recent case - she wasn't up to that.

JJ objected, "how can it be a sleepover if we have no chick flicks or make up?" she asked in a joking tone. The rest of the team moaned. Garcia always got her way and they were sure she had something up her sleeve.

Garcia rolled her eyes at JJ. "We are stuck here all night, there is one famous sleepover game we can play."

This time it was Rossi who objected. "Uh uh, no way. There is no way I am playing any childish or girly games."

"Hey, we're stuck here all night, my as well play.. Truth or Dare," Garcia laughed. "I've always wanted to play this game!"

JJ and Emily shared a look. Laughing, they both sat down. Morgan looked pleadingly at Hotch, Hotch just shrugged his shoulders and sighing Morgan sat down too. Reid followed Morgan's lead and sat down as well.

"We're really going through with this?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms taking a defensive posture.

"Do you know how out of hand these games can get?" Reid said, frowning slightly though his reasoning for sharing the rare times the game went terribly wrong was that he simply did not want to play. "There was this one case in Ohio-"

Morgan covered his mouth. "Shh, Reid. If it gets us out of statistics and stories I'll play."

Hotch almost smiled. The entire situation was very amusing, though he was reluctant to let on how he was feeling. "Rossi, as Unit Chief I am ordering you to participate," Hotch demanded as he walked over to the circle.

Rossi rolled his eyes, shook his head and sat down as well. "This is ridiculous."

Garcia began to twitch with excitement and anticipation. "Ooh, I can't wait."

"Well, who goes first?" Hotch asked, looking around.

"Oh, me, me, me." Garcia was like a little kid about to open a brand new Christmas present.

Hotch just shook his head in amusement. "All right, Garcia. You go first."

Garcia looked around the group, taking her time. Who would be her first victim? It took a moment before coming to a decision. After all, there was so much more to learn about all of her teammates...

"Emily," Garcia finally said, having decided. "Truth or dare?"

Emily pondered for a minute before deciding on truth.

"Have you ever had a sexual dream about anyone in the BAU?" Garcia asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Dare," Emily said.

"There's no way you're getting out of this! No switches," Garcia whined. "Taking a dare means taking a chicken."

Emily bowed her head in an attempt to hide her eyes. "Yes."

Morgan's voice called out. "Who?" It had to be him, right? Hotch and Rossi were well... Older. Reid was Reid. It was him who had the rocking body, and he knew it.

"Hey! It's my turn now," Emily said quickly trying to change the subject "Reid!"

Reid looked up startled by the voice. "I wasn't planning on participating."

"Truth or dare. There is no way you are getting out of this."

Nervousness crept over Reid's face. "Um... truth?"

Emily grinned. That was just what she had hoped for. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"What is with these questions?" Reid demanded his face flushing deep red.

"Answer it Reid."

"Yeah pretty boy," Morgan said, his interest piqued.

"Um. 20," Reid said awkwardly, shifting his weight.

"Whoa, my boy Reid," Morgan laughed. He hadn't actually expected Reid to have lost his virginity in all honesty. It wasn't something he really thought about, but it definitely took him by surprise.

"Hey Morgan, you know not everyone loses their virginity before - "

"Reid, we're playing now. It's your turn," JJ cut in before he could continue. She was very interested in the game and just wanted it to go on, and she was hoping changing the subject would distract Reid from whatever embarrassment he was feeling.

"I, uh...well.. Um, JJ?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Truth."

"Um..." Reid was struggling. "Um, um... do you watch Disney movies?"

"Lame, Reid, lame," Garcia broke in "I'll ask her."

"JJ, when was the last time you skinny dipped?"

JJ went red. She wanted to play the game but not be on the receiving end.

"Garcia, JJ wouldn't-" Reid began. The thought of JJ skinning dipping? No it would never happen. She always seemed so professional to him.

JJ coughed. "Um, last weekend," she spoke quietly, and buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"JJ!" Hotch exclaimed, clearly shocked. "I had no idea.

"Fine, Hotch. Your turn. Truth or dare," JJ said, mock glaring at him.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything."

JJ smirked. If that was the case... "Okay, take your shirt off and hop around pretending you are a bunny."

"What?" Hotch was in shock. He expected something different. Her dare was just ridiculous. He had been prepared for any number of things, but that? There were no words for how silly and out of the blue it was. "Um, JJ, that's inappropriate."

The girls stifled laughter while Morgan, Reid and Rossi looked semi-mortified. This was the direction the game could go in?

"Awe, Hotch, are you taking a chicken?" Hotch tried to scare her off with a glare. It didn't work.

"Let me get this straight. Serial killers, you can handle... But being a bunny is too much for you?" JJ asked, her eyebrows raised. "You can't tell me you've never had to do similar with your son, Jack."

Sighing, he lifted his shirt over his head.

"OOH!" Garcia said suddenly. "Hotch, I had no idea you worked out."

Aaron fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the tech analyst. This childish game was, in fact, making him feel very childish.

"Hotch, like this," JJ said rolling her eyes as she curved her arms to show him how a bunny would do so. "Make sure you get it just right."

Hotch felt his face go red and began to hop around. Morgan couldn't help but burst into laughter. And to everyone's surprise, Rossi laughed too.

Crossing his arms, Hotch plopped down on the floor in a huff. "HEY! where's my shirt?" He began looking at everyone. All the girls had "innocent" expressions on their faces.

Hotch glared at them, giving them his 'Hotch glare.' It had no effect and instead just sparked some laughter.

"Oh, Hotch," Emily started off "you're not scary without a shirt." She reached to poke him in his side. His glare continued, and he crossed his arms.

"Oh here, you big baby." Garcia threw him his shirt, stifling back a laugh.

"Thank you." He buttoned up his shirt. "Rossi, your turn now."

Rossi pondered for a moment. "Truth." What could Hotch possibly ask him that would embarrass him?

"If you could have anyone in this room to be your slave, who would it be?" Hotch said finally having done his shirt up. He didn't notice JJ snort as he had buttoned it up crooked.

Rossi thought for a moment. "Reid." Reid looked up in shock.

Before Reid could say anything Rossi was off to his next victim. "Garcia."

"Truth," Garcia said, wriggling in excitement.

"Alright, kid, your lover has been transformed into an animal. The only way to restore them is to "mate" with them. Which animal would you want them to be?"

Garcia was open mouthed. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't mate with them."

"Awe, Penelope. You wouldn't save them?" Morgan asked.

She just shook her head. "Not a chance. But I'd want them to be a cute puppy for my pet."

Rossi was disappointed, he'd hoped for something they could tease her with. It did appear that the girls were on a mission to torture everyone.

"Morgan." He looked up. Say dare... Garcia pleaded in her head.

Morgan thought of himself as brave. He wasn't scared of his baby girl. "Dare" he told her, slightly concerned when she began to giggle like a maniac.

"Morgan, I dare you to let us girls, give you a make over."

"What!" Oh god, no. Those were the thoughts were flying through his head as the girls jumped up and began going through Garcia's purse. "Absolutely not!"

Rossi and Hotch were laughing. The idea of tough man, Morgan having make up was enough to make them break down in laughter. Reid was just watching in amusement to see what would take place, silently hoping he didn't get a dare this bad.

Morgan began to back away when the girls pounced. Oh god, they had it all. Blush, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, even lipstick. Morgan gulped.

He took a deep breath. The girls began their work.

"Morgan! Stop blinking so much."

"Stay still!"

"Ugh, you made me mess up!"

"No, look up, with your EYES not with your head."

Hotch and Rossi laughed even more hearing the girls get mad at him. It was hard to imagine, but they were actually having fun. Though, Aaron would not be impressed if anyone told this side of him.

Finally, they were done. They moved away so they could see the finished result.

That did it for Reid, he began to laugh. There was Morgan with blue eye shadow, mascara, eye liner. Bright red lipstick, some blush. And he had this extreme pout on his face. He was not pleased. He was glaring all around him. Which made the entire scene even more comical.

Morgan began rubbing at his face.

"HEY!" Emily protested. "Pictures first."

Morgan looked like a deer stuck in head lights as the girls pulled out the cell phones and snapped pictures. Hotch joined in too. Rossi had no idea how to work the camera on his phone or if it even had a camera. So, he just watched, his lips twitching.

"Now Morgan, you be good or... these end up online. On facebook, for all your lover girls to see." JJ winked at him. Morgan just glared at her.

Which girl should he get revenge on...


	2. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OOC continues in this chapter. You've been warned.  
> Still in the process of transferring all my work from fanfiction.net over here.   
> It was fun to write (years ago when I wrote this), but I definitely know that it is not... a typical Criminal Minds fanfic. Also, I was 16 when I wrote this (amazing how time flies. It's been ten years.)

Emily," Morgan decided, the desire for revenge evident in his voice.

Emily struggled to hold back the laughter at hearing the tone of his voice. She didn't feel phased at all. Emily chewed her lip thoughtfully, pondering what she should do. "Truth," she decided, not afraid of what he had up his sleeve.

Morgan grinned. He'd been curious about this "dream."

"Emily, who was your dream about?"

Emily paled. She'd forgotten there was something he'd want to go digging about. All her smugness disappeared as she tried to think quickly.

"Remember Emily, we're profilers... we can tell when you're lying."

A way out was so close, it was at her grasp. She just had to figure it out.

"Uh, well it was more than one. Um." She looked pleadingly at JJ. Please get me out of this, she told her with her eyes.

JJ just laughed and shook her head as if to say, you're on your own. Emily made a mental note to remember the abandonment from her friend for later in the game.

"Oh, please... do go on Emily." Derek put on a satisfied smile and cross his arms. Revenge was sweet. Yes it was.

"Well, it had you and Spencer."

Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"So, we did it... with you?" Reid asked, confused.

"How was it?" Derek asked, wondering why Reid was stealing his thunder.

"Well, there were times it wasn't even me. So.." Emily's voice trailed off. The smirk on Morgan's face disappeared instantly. She grinned, that's what she'd hoped for and the crisis was avoided.

"Uhm, moving on," he said quicky.

This time Emily smirked. "Reid."

Reid looked up, nervously. It seemed this game was turning into a game of boys vs girls.

Hotch and Rossi were still in shock at Emily's 'dream.' Neither said anything, but they exchanged looks.

"Emily, really?"

"It's not like it was my fantasy! Trust me, my fantasy does not involve that."

"Fantasy?" Hotch asked, his interest piqued. "That's very interesting."

Emily paled again. Now she'd have to avoid truth at all costs. This would probably mean some humiliating dares...

Garcia was still laughing.

"Reid, truth or dare?" Emily raised an eyebrow at him, eager to change the subject.

"Ummm, truth," Reid said nervously.

"Have you ever had a crush on JJ?"

Reid began to cough. "Wait, what? No, no."

Hotch looked at Reid. "We're profilers, tell the truth."

Reid bowed his head down. "Yes."

JJ's mouth dropped open and then she gave him a quick smile. It was sweet sounding, and she glared at Morgan whom was snorting in laughter.

Reid could not bring himself to look at JJ. He looked at his pants as he turned to Garcia.

"Truth or dare."

Garcia grinned. "Dare."

Reid tilted his head slightly. "I dare you to kiss your lover boy, Derek."

Garcia didn't seem phased by this. She crawled over to Derek and kissed him playfully. He hugged her in return.

Reid sighed. So far, both his turns had sucked. This time he had been convinced that he would get one over on the girls, but it didn't seem to be his forte.

"Ohhh, Rossi," Garcia's now high pitched voice rang out.

Rossi sighed. "Truth." Oh how he hoped the snow stopped soon. Well, that wouldn't matter. They were locked in until the janitor arrived in the morning. That was if he was still able to come due to the snow...

"If you were turned into a girl and had to, which male of the BAU would you do it with?"

Rossi swallowed nervously. "Hotch."

Hotch looked slightly taken back but laughed any ways.

"JJ, pick something," Rossi said quickly. He just wanted to get away from the subject of himself. Why was he stuck playing this game? Who did Hotch think he was making these demands of him?

JJ smiled thoughtfully. She wasn't in the mood to receive an embarrassing dare.

"Truth."

"Do you swallow or spit?"

JJ suddenly broke down into a fit of coughs. "What?! No, that is not appropriate! Let's keep this PG rated."

"JJ, we're all adults," Emily pointed out.

"Chicken," JJ said.

"Awwww, JJ," Hotch said. He hated to admit it, but he was curious.

"Three chickens and you're out and lose JJ. The first person to lose treats us all to breakfast in the morning," Morgan said. "Us men will win!"

JJ glared at Hotch for his little "aww JJ" comment.

"Pick one," she demanded.

"Dare." Hotch smirked. "I don't chicken."

JJ glared even more. "Sing I'm a little teacup, with the movements." She was out for vengeance. This game was turning quite competitive. The best way to get to the unit chief was to make him embarrassed.

Hotch glared at JJ now. He would not take a chicken. He had to prove himself. But by singing a children's song? Finally, he began to quietly sing, his face growing more red by the minute.

"LOUDER!" JJ demanded.

Hotch began to sing, properly.

"I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!"

He completed this with the hand gestures. Morgan was covering his ears and everyone else was laughing. Hotch finished, speeding up the entire way and his face was beat red. This time JJ smirked at him. "Awww, Hotch."

He just glared and shook his head at her.

"So, Emily... your fantasy eh?" Garcia asked, grinning.

"Garcia," Emily stammered out.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other, gulping and looked away as quickly as they could.

"What's your REAL fantasy Emily?"

"It's not my turn!" Emily yelped out.

Garcia sighed. "Fine." There was some disappointed moans. Everyone was curious.

"Who's turn is it?" Reid asked.

Everyone looked at each other. No one remembered.

"Wait, it was my turn!" Hotch said. "I just sang that... stupid song," his voice got quieter and quieter until the last word was barely distinguishable.

"I think we should play would you rather..." Garcia was grinning.

Emily was eager to switch games to avoid questions about her fantasy. "Yes!"

Everyone else began to think. Morgan had grabbed a paper clip and was trying to unlock Hotch's door. He was having no success. So he resorted to other methods. He lifted up his leg and... He'd tried to break it down but this only resulted in him bouncing back wards and landing on the floor.

"I want to get out of here and have breakfast," JJ whined.

"Okay, now would you rather," Garcia started.

"I want to play truth or dare!" Morgan insisted. He really wanted to know Emily's secret.

"Okay, here's an idea. How about we play truth or dare with the option of would you rather?" Hotch suggested, sighing. They weren't on duty. Did he have to solve everything?

Everyone nodded their agreement. Hotch began to look around. Who did he want to torture the most...

Hotch looked around, sizing up all the members of his team. So far, Reid, Rossi and Morgan had not ganged up on him. But the girls... hmm.

"JJ," Hotch said. He was going to get revenge on her for the bunny thing. Hotch's face flamed up at the thought of that. Least he didn't have make up streaks on his face. He stiffled a laugh as he looked at Morgan. Noticing this, Morgan glared at him. Hotch just gave him an innocent look.

Hotch didn't mean to get all deep, but he honestly had not smiled this much in a long time. He truly loved his team. They should get together more often outside of work, by choice not by force. Though, he really needed to get that lock fixed...

Say dare, Hotch pleaded in his head.

"Dare," JJ decided. It was time to be a bit more brave.

Hotch was ready to be amused. He stood up. "I dare you to come over here."

Nervously, she stood up and walked over to Hotch. Hotch smirked. JJ felt her heart flutter nervously at what he had planned.

"Turn around, so your back is facing me."

Oh god, what was he going to do? JJ felt herself already going red. The team stared up at her in confusion. Garcia looked horrified, she'd figured it out. Before she could warn JJ...

Hotch picked JJ up off the ground and gave her a wedgie.

JJ let out a squeal. The guys all laughed. The girls were glaring at their boss. They would get revenge on the guys. They had more up their sleeves.

Hotch, was in shock. He could not believe he just did that. But the reactions were well worth it. He whistled as he put JJ down and she fumbled in front of everyone, face beat red to fix her underwear.

JJ threw her head up in a humph sort of way and walked, head held high as Morgan laughed. Rossi just tried to keep his face straight but JJ could see the amusement in his eyes. Reid was even laughing. JJ smiled smugly at him and sat down beside Emily again.

The guys watched in amusement as the girls huddled and whispered. This was how it was going to be was it?

JJ regained her composure and turned to Morgan, glaring at Hotch the whole time.

"Pick." Morgan noted her tone and laughed again. They were so serious.

"Truth."

JJ and the girls exchanged disappointed look while the men exchanged worried glances.

"If you woke up one day and notice that you are invisible, then what will be the first thing that you would like to do?" JJ spewed off the first thing that came to her head.

Morgan pondered thoughtfully for a moment before deciding.

"I'd probably go scare the shit out of Reid."

Reid looked horrified. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Morgan laughed.

"Really, I'd have assumed you'd stalk a woman's shower," Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not like that. That's violation of a woman's privacy!" Morgan was shocked. He hoped he didn't come off like that.

"Relax, Derek. I'm just kidding." Emily had to laugh at the horrified look glued to his face.

Morgan nodded. "Okay, I hope so. Speaking of which..." He looked back and forth between the girls. "Prentiss."

Emily sighed.

"Dare." Emily grinned at him. She had to avoid truth, and there wasn't anything he could possibly say that would humilia-

"Kiss JJ."

Both girls mouths dropped open.

Okay, Emily thought, apparently there is something. Both girls shook their heads at Morgan.

"Taking a chicken Emily?" She glared at him, she was competitive and he knew it. The girls would beat the guys, that was that.

She leaned in towards JJ. The sweet scent of JJ's hair was inhaled. Emily took a deep breath, JJ closed her eyes and braced herself. Emily leaned in and gave JJ a lingering kiss. Morgan made a point of hooting and hollering at the visual in front of him.

When both girls broke apart, they were glaring at the men.

Emily clenched her teeth. "Rossi."

He gave her a cocky amused expression.

"Problem, Em?" She just continued to glare at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Truth or dare, now."

Rossi laughed at her tone. He didn't show it, but he was nervous about the out come of either of these questions.

"Hey, didn't we include would you rather, earlier?" Rossi mumbled off, still trying to hold his expression.

"Fine." Emily spat out.

"Would you rather make out with Reid or Morgan?"

She had him there. Rossi froze and looked back and forth between Reid and Morgan. Which was the safer one to choose? Both choices would merit questions and teasing.

Emily tapped her finger and began to hum the jeopardy theme. "We're waiting."

Rossi looked back and forth. "Morgan," he decided, that was a better choice than Reid, right?

Emily began to howl with laughter, everyone did except Morgan who looked shocked.

Garcia was laughing so hard she began to snort. This caused Rossi to glare at her. "Your turn, Garcia."

She continued to laugh before looking up at him.

"Truth or dare." He tried to speak over the dying laughter. Emily forced herself to have a straight face, JJ regained her composure and looked at Rossi. Then her and Emily made the mistake of looking at each other. The false sincerity on their faces brought them both in to hysterics again.

"Guys, knock it off. I am trying to ask Garcia a question." The girls would not settle down. Hotch had settled down, Reid had settled down. Morgan was glaring at no one in particular. And Rossi's expression was anything but amused. But the girls refused to settle down.

Morgan echoed Rossi's request and resumed glaring when he, also, got not response from anyone.

It was then that Hotch's phone began to ring. The girls finally hushed up, burying their hands in their hands.

Strauss.

"Hotchner, what are you doing?" Hotch was confused, what did she mean.

"Uhm, my agents and myself got locked into my office..." It sounded so lame and pathetic, even to him.

"I heard you laughing. " Hotch gave his team a confused look. She was here too? She must not have been able to go home.

"Why are you trapped in?"

"Well, you see ma'am. The locksmith messed up so the lock is on the wrong side of the door and whenever I go to open it I have to unlock it because it locks automatically."

"I see," came her bitter reply. "Toss your key under your door, I will come let you out."

The team heard the entire conversation and Reid's expression became hopefully. He really was crossing his legs now. Hotch looked worried as he slid the key under the door. And it was moments later they heard Strauss fumbling with the lock.

When the door opened Reid practically ran out, almost knocking her over.

Hotch stopped and said thank you, which the rest of the team chorused. She just nodded at them, not smiling and retreated to her office. Apparently she thought there should be a law against laughter.

Emily gave Hotch a look and bit her lip. Hotch shook his head.

"I want to keep playing," came JJ's whiny reply.

"Let's go down to my office," Garcia suggested eagerly.

"No," Morgan and Rossi said at the same time.

"Please." Garcia gave them a puppy dog look and sighing they all followed her down to her office, minus Reid who decided to take a bathroom break.

Reid walked back over to Hotch's office a few moments later. His tiny voice squeaked as he called out for them. He hated the dark. He really hated the dark.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard laughter coming from downstairs, practically running he did not stop to think. He skidded to a stop at Garcia's office.

His mouth dropped open in shock. What the hell?


	3. Neopets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and everything! I definitely feel a little weird re-posting the first fic I ever wrote, but I am glad people still find it entertaining!

Reid's mouth dropped open in shock. He rubbed his eyes. Nope, he was really seeing this. Garcia was on the ground doing the worm and singing the twinkle, twinkle little star song. Her computer chair was pushed against the wall and her pens lay all around her, she must have knocked the table. He stifled a laugh at seeing the green fuzzy pen, stuck in her hair. Her hair was a mess, sticking out all over.

The team was in hysterics as her glasses fell off. He wondered who has suggested this. Who's turn was it last? The team laughed and looked up at Reid.

"Catching flies Reid?" Morgan teased, the laughter still evident in his voice. Reid shook his head. He glanced quickly up at the clock to see what time it was. One in the am. He sighed. It was late and they had no idea when the roads would be clear to go. Obviously they would not start clearing roads until morning but was there an guarantee the snow would stop before then?

Well he could not deny now that he was starting to find this entertaining. He noticed that chairs had been brought in, sure beats the floor. As he sat down Garcia was already jumping up, ready to torture her next victim.

"Reid." Aww man, it was fun to watch other people get humiliated but not be humiliated yourself.

He looked up at Garcia who was tapping her finger on her desk.

"Dare," he said trying to sound brave, though his voice squeaked. Dare was less embarrassing, right?

He gulped as he saw the evil, victorious smile on Garcia's face.

She was reaching into her purse, oh god. "Reid, I dare you to stick this in your ear." What was it? He felt his face go beat red as she unwrapped it. Oh god.

Emily and JJ bust out laughing. No. It was all he could think. No, no, no.

The males were trying not to laugh at Reid, since they were sticking together and all but stuffing a tampon in your ear? That was funny.

Rossi just looked on amused, Reid was getting sick of that amused expression. Snatching the tampon out of Garcia's hand he tried to push it in his ear. It would not go in.

"Awe, this must be just like Reid's first time, struggling."

Reid shot glares at all the girls. He wasn't sure who had said it and this game was definitely getting nasty.

"Okay, Reid, enough. We've had our laugh." He found himself smiling thankfully at Garcia, although she WAS the one to suggest this.

After everyone settled down, Reid turned to JJ...

"Truth or dare?" He was trying to be polite but he needed to get someone for once.

"Truth." This would be easy she thought, Reid's turns had sucked so far. He was determined to make the girls fumble, even just a little bit.

"What's your most embarrassing hobby?"

JJ gulped. They couldn't know. It was so bad. She began to hum.

"JJ, answer the question," Hotch demanded, now very curious.

She shot him a glare before mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that JJ, we didn't catch that?" Morgan had raised his eyebrows at her.

"I said, I play Neopets." She looked down, not wanting them to see the heat on her cheeks. It was a game she had started in her teenage years that brought her needed comfort. While it wasn't high on her list, it was a hobby she checked on once in awhile. It was a virtual pet game that had a childish feel to it, which was the main reason for her embarrassment.

Reid was not sure what Neo- whatever she said was. But everyone else, minus Rossi, who looked just as confused as Reid was laughing.

"Show us your account." Reid heard the demands.

JJ shook her head and just glared at everyone, including Emily who found this just as amusing as the boys. Garcia was not laughing.

"I don't see what the big deal is," she protested. At that moment she wished she had not said anything.

"Garcia, you play too?" Morgan was in hysterics now.

Garcia crossed her arms. "Watch it lover boy."

"Laugh it up boys." JJ put on a stern tone. "But lots of adults play the site! Plus, once Henry is old enough I'll give the account to him."

"Oh JJ, you're so tough, why don't you go play with your Neopet buddy or buddies? Or you could play some relaxing games..." Hotch finally spoke, having managed to control his laughter.

JJ jumped up, ready to pounce on Hotch. Emily tugged at her legs and forced her back down.

"How long have you played JJ, what do you do on there? What's your favourite pet?" Morgan had to stop, he was laughing way too hard to continue.

Still glaring JJ surprised him by answering. "I've played for ten years, I run a guild, collect stamps, avatars and cards. I also love Kougras the most. I haven't had much time lately, but I still check in once in awhile."

Reid and Rossi felt they were being spoken to in a foreign language.

The teasing continued. Garcia stood up and went to sit next to JJ instead of Emily and wrapped her arm protectively around the young blonde. "Neofriend me, later, okay?"

JJ agreed and at the word Neofriend the hysterics began.

Her face suddenly flamed, it felt so weird talking about Neopets off Neopets and in front of laughing colleagues! Garcia was all serious though.

"Well, I bet I have more trophies and everything than you."

JJ laughed but immediately stopped at the looks in the room. Having had enough she turned towards her victim.

JJ was seething. "Morgan."

Morgan struggled to regain his composure. "Yes ma'am?" he asked, clearly knowing what she wanted but being all the more amused at the harsh tone. She looked so determined.

"Truth or dare." JJ sighed in her frustration.

Morgan smirked. "Truth, I do not have a secret as bad as that." Well, he did. But the girl did not need to know that. 

Glaring at him, JJ twirled her hair thoughtfully. She was going to get him and get him good.

JJ smirked. She remembered a secret Morgan's sister had told her when she was younger. Before she even asked the question she was laughing. The laughter was contagious. The second JJ snorted everyone started laughing. In an effort to move on, JJ began to cough to try and calm herself down and turned to Morgan.

"Sure you want to pick truth?" She winked at him, laughing quietly at the make up on his face. He just glared at her. "You're too chicken to take a dare?" Smirking, JJ, knew she was getting to him. "A'ight."

"Do you just say 'a'ight'?" Hotch asked in shock.

Embarrassed, JJ blushed and refused to make eye contact. "Any ways, Morgan. Ready?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. He really was getting sick of this. JJ was being a pain. He would bet she just could not think of anything and was buying time. Reid was twirling his hair watching with growing curiousity.

"Okay Morgan. " JJ felt the laughter coming on again and pushed it aside. "When you were little, is it true that you let your sisters dress you up in their dresses and make up because you wished you were a girl?"

Morgan cursed under his breath. Whatever sister spilled the beans, he was going to get good. Morgan coughed trying to distract everyone.

"It's true!" Emily pointed at him and accused. Garcia was just breaking down in fits of laughter and Rossi and Hotch just stared at Morgan while Reid still tugged his hair.

"Least I don't play Neopets!" Morgan jumped up, pointing at JJ and Garcia.

"Well, you have more make up on than any of us!" Emily yelled out.

"At least none of us roleplay as a bunny or sing child nursery rhymes." Garcia jerked her head up in a "Hmph" way.

"Well at least I don't skinny dip." Rossi looked over in JJ's direction whom immediately went beat red and looked at her feet. She seemed to find them very interesting in that particular moment.

"Well, at least I don't have a crush on JJ." Emily smirked then stopped. That really was not an insult. To the boys at least.

"HEY!" JJ spoke up. She glared at Emily. "We're on the same side, remember?"

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Emily ran her fingers through her hair nervously. And she hadn't. She'd gotten carried away in the moment.

Reid finally spoke up. "Well, least I didn't take a chicken, like JJ, who was too afraid to answer a question." The men all stared at Reid, in fact the girls did too. Reid, speaking up? Reid taking a stand? It was different, and they liked it.

Garcia rolled her eyes and stared over at Hotch. "I'm a little teacup..." she sang softly under her breath.

Hotch was on his feet now. "Least I didn't fall for the wedgie trick."

JJ let out a sound that almost sounded like a dog snarl. "Well, least I wouldn't want to make out with Morgan." Her eyes met Rossi's.

"I wouldn't rather make out with Morgan, I had the choice between Reid or Morgan," Rossi trailed off.

Morgan had spent the whole time trying to wipe the make up off his face. "Least NONE of us play Neopets!"

JJ rubbed her forehead. They were just going around in circles, both sides determined to win.

Suddenly the door flew open. "What is going on in here?" The loud voice of Erin Straus.

Everyone looked around sheepishly. There was a complete loss of words.

"Well, Ma'am..." Hotch broke off looking over at Rossi, pleading for help.

" We were, um playing a game." Rossi found himself unable to finish as well.

"We were playing truth or dare!" Garcia blurted out happily.

All the males glared at her, they didn't want Straus knowing that. She just shrugged and stuck her tongue out at them.

Looks like the girls had won, for now.

Strauss raised her eyebrow. "Really?" Her tone wasn't angry anymore, in fact it sounded entertained. "Truth or dare, huh?"

The team looked in confusion at each other as they waited for her "verdict."


	4. The Fantasy

Strauss looked back and forth between Hotch and the rest of the team before she finally pulled up a chair. The team stared at her in shock. She wasn't going to... no. But she was. She was going to join in the game.

"So who's turn is it?" she asked. "Can I go and pick someone?" She looked straight at Hotch, trying to stare him down.

He gulped slightly. "Wait a minute." He paused. "It's time to make a pledge."

Strauss raised her eyebrows at him. Hotch swallowed again. "Repeat after me. I solemnly swear..."

Strauss rolled her eyes. "I solemnly swear..."

Hotch refused to make eye contact. "That anything and everything I hear in here."

"That anything and everything I hear in here..."

"Will not impact or endanger anyone's jobs or change my judgement."

Strauss rolled her eyes against as she repeated the last part. " Now can we start?" She was feeling very impatient and eager to get some dirt on the team.

Hotch nodded. "Who's turn was it?" He rubbed his head and struggled to remember.

"Oh, oh." Garcia perked up. "It was Morgan because he confessed that -"

"Garcia, you don't want to finish that sentence." If looks could kill. Garcia shrunk back immediately.

"Morgan confessed that what?" Strauss's voice sounded shrill and her eyes bugged out in a hunger for information.

Glaring, Morgan tried to tell everyone to shut up with his eyes.

Emily rolled hers. She wasn't afraid of Morgan. In a childish manner she stuck her tongue out at Morgan. "Morgan confessed, well not confessed in words but reactions that when he was little he let his sisters dress him up and really wanted to be a girl."

Reid couldn't believe it. He could swear that Strauss's mouth was twitching. In a second, she'd regained her composure. "Oh, well go ahead Agent Morgan."

Derek was so flustered. "Prentiss," he seethed, clenching his teeth.

Emily looked up innocently. "Yes, my feminine friend?"

That did it. "Truth or dare." It did not sound like a request, it sounded like a demand. Yet the smile still did not leave Emily's face.

"Dare." She sounded so sure of herself. Morgan just shook his head. She thought she could avoid it. Oh, who was she kidding?

"Dare. Fine. Emily, I dare you to tell us about your real fantasty."

Emily's face went as red as Garcia's red figurine on her desk.

"That, that does NOT count!" She stomped her feet. Which looked quite ridiculous considering she was sitting in a dare.

"As Unit Chief, I say it counts!" Hotch declared, using his authority once again.

Emily looked at Strauss with a pleading look in her eyes.

Rossi finally spoke up from the background. "It does count."

Morgan and Reid both echoed this. All of them were leaning closer.

JJ and Garcia jumped up. "It doesn't count. That is cheap. That is, that is..."

"Sneaky?" Morgan finished with a smirk. "Emily's the one who's been avoiding truth. Admit it, you're curious too."

JJ and Garcia both took one look at each other and sat down.

"JJ? Garcia?" Emily begged them.

They both looked away. How could they look their teammate in the eye?

"Enough!" Strauss spoke up loudly as she stood up.

"I have power over all of you and I say it does not count." With that she sat back down.

"Cheap, you just joined in!" Morgan objected.

He looked over at Reid for help.

"Don't look at me. Leave me out of this." Reid began to examine his finger nails as if he'd seen something quite interesting.

"Why, I never." Strauss looked baffled. She'd never had her authority questioned before.

"All right, so we have established it counts. Start talking Emily."

Emily looked pitifully over at JJ, at Reid, at Garcia. Wanting anyone to save her. No one would even meet her eyes.

Finally she sighed.

"All right, you want the truth? My non dream fantasy..."

Morgan and Hotch peered in closer. Rossi and Reid remained in their place but still listened closely.

Garcia could not have been any closer to Emily unless she was in her lap. Emily glared at her the more she scooted her chair closer.

"Okay, so, I had this kind of awake day dream." Emily's face flushed again. Oh boy.

"And?" Reid pried. Emily glared at him. She expected this from Hotch and Morgan, but Reid! No, she had no idea Reid would take this kind of interest.

"Okay, well... I was sitting on my couch, watching The Notebook..."

The team and Strauss stared at Emily. She sighed.

"Okay, okay. So like I said, I was watching the Notebook. You know how Noah and Ally fall in love and -"

"Cut it Princess, we don't need to hear the movie summary." Morgan smirked at her.

Emily gave him the glare of death and returned to her story.

"Any ways, I was sitting there being all depressed about not having found love or that special person. So I began to think and imagine that person and what we would do. I picture having a man in my life so sweet and sensitive that would help me through anything. Someone who would take care of me and make me feel wanted. I imagined us going for walks on the beach, romantic dinners. I pictured 12 dozen roses, delivered to my house. I pictured heart shaped chocolates on Valentines day and the most passionate love making ever. With a little ropes..." Emily suddenly coughed really loud and ignored the shocked looks around her.

"What?" She asked.

JJ smirked. "Were the ropes for you or your lover boy?"

Emily glared at her. "I do not have to answer that." Before the team could protest she moved on.

"There would be candles and a soft record playing. Some nights we'd do it on the beach."

This time it was Hotch who coughed, "Illegal." Emily made out as he coughed again. Hotch was the receiver of Emily's famous look tonight this time.

"With the waves crashing up behind us echoing in our ears as we..." she trailed off.

All the men looked overwhelmed. They wanted to know WHO her fantasy was about. They all looked at each other. It had to be one of them.

Morgan looked over at Rossi, too old. He wrote him off. Reid, well Reid was just Reid and Hotch was too serious. He smirked. It had to be him. It just had to be.

In Hotch's mind it had to be him because Morgan would never settle down, Rossi was too old and Reid was too shy.

Quite the opposite in Reid's mind as he figured Morgan liked to party too much, Hotch only cared about work and Rossi was too old. It was obviously him, Mr. Sensitive.

Rossi was grinning ear to ear. It had to be him. Morgan was the bar hopping man, while Hotch would rather track down serial killers, Emily did say that it was someone who would stick by her. And Reid, did not know the first thing about women. He may be old but it meant he was experience. He puffed out his chest proudly.

"I also pictured myself dancing with this person under the moonlight beside our car," Emily continued, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Em, do you have a crush on this person?" Garcia spoke up. Strauss was leaning in closer. Clearly intrigued.

"Well, no. I just pictured a person I knew I felt would work best in this fantasy. My crush is someone completely different," Emily laughed.

The men all looked down at this news. But the idea of one of them being in their fantasy was enough to bring smiles all around. Especially since they each believed she was thinking about them.

"Emily, who was it about?" JJ whined, wanting to know so bad.

"Shh, JJ, I'm not done." Emily flung her hair back over her shoulders in great importance. Everyone glared at her. They figured she was just beating around the bush.

"Anyways, my favourite part was when did it in the back seat of my car at night in the park."

"Illegal," Hotch coughed again, giving her a smile.

"Hotch, are you feeling okay, do you need some medicine?" Emily looked at him innocently. He glared at her as she continued on. "We'd do it all night long, whether it was at the beach with the waves, in the park under the moon light or in my bed by candles. I must say it's a good thing we have handcuffs." Emily went red again. She'd forgotten where she was.

"All right Emily, we don't need to hear the details. Spill," Hotch demanded, smiling playfully at her.

"What? I'm not done."

"Yes you are. Spill," JJ demanded.

"Spill." "Spill." The words echoed from everyone's mouths.

"I want to hear details," Garcia whined, pouting.

"All right, fine!" she sighed. "Fine, my fantasy was about -"


	5. Elephant Trunk

"Emily we're waiting." Hotch tilted his head to the side. Waiting to see the reactions of everyone's faces when she said his name. Morgan was smirking and looking over at the other men prepared to be smug when she said his name. Of course Reid was twirling his fingers a little shy because when she said his name he would not know where to look. Alas, Rossi was leaning back in his chair, relaxed waiting to act all shocked and surprised when it was his name he said.

They truly, had no idea.

"Fine," Emily stated. "Don't judge me. Promise? It's... I can't explain." She trailed off.

"Emily, we promise." Morgan crossed his fingers behind his back. What was she worried about? Who would judge her for thinking about him?

"Okay. Well, the person... I had the fantasy about." Emily gulped and looked down. She twitched nervously. She refused to meet anyone's eyes. She'd never noticed how interesting the pattern of the floor was.

"Emily!" Garcia yelled. "Tell us. Oh, please, please, please," she begged.

"JJ!" Emily finally got the courage to blurt it out. "It was JJ okay." Brushing her hair in front of her face Emily put her elbows on her knees and leaned down.

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Look, I am not bi or anything. Just JJ seemed fitting. She's so sensitive, sweet and caring... "

JJ was looking pretty awkward right about now.

Reid was just speechless. Morgan was shocked and disappointed but at the idea of two girls he decided it was okay.

Rossi and Hotch just both swallowed and took a deep breath.

None of the guys teased her. Because all of them were too shocked. They were all so convinced it'd be them. Reid was feeling pretty stupid. He was pretty sure he was beat red as if everyone knew that he thought it would be him. He was feeling pretty humiliated, probably more so than Emily. Rossi was a little shocked to put it mildy at first but he got over it. Hotch's ego was most damaged over all of them. As Morgan had just accepted the lesbian vision.

"Anyways, my turn," Emily rushed off quickly. She turned to Strauss. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Strauss said raising her head in great importance.

"Which one of the guys here would you date?" Emily smiked.

"Agent Prentiss. That is highly inappropriate," Erin objected. Refusing to look up. The team watched in shock as her face went red.

Hotch swallowed. "Taking a chicken?"

Erin glared at him. "Fine, fine. Okay. If I HAD to, I'd date Rossi or Hotch. Moving on now." They all almost laughed at the way she used her authority to move the game along to avoid questions.

Emily smirked. The attention was off her.

"JJ? The Neopets playing JJ?" Hotch couldn't hold it in any more. He had to understand this fantasy.

Both JJ and Emily went red up to their hair line. Emily buried her face in her hands while JJ jumped up. JJ opened her mouth to fight back, to defend herself but that's when Strauss stood up.

"Enough. It is MY turn I believe. Now silence would be welcomed." She glared at everyone as JJ sat back down sighing in defeat.

"Now, I am choosing Rossi."

Rossi did not answer, he was still staring at Emily in confusion.

"JJ? Em, you're a lesbian?" he asked. He had no problem with this of course, he was just mostly shocked.

"I am NOT a lesbian. I am very straight thank you. As a matter of fact I have a crush on a guy in this room. So zip it! JJ was just involved in my fantasy. " Emily clasped her mouth with her hands. She could not believe she had just said that .

"Who?" everyone in the room echoed.

"It's not my turn," Emily huffed. She crossed her arms and began to pout in annoyance.

Rossi finally looked back at Strauss. He thought carefully before making his decision. "Truth."

Strauss smirked at Rossi. Carefully meeting eye contact with each member of the team she settled back on Rossi. He felt his heart jump a little that grin was a little worrisome. JJ raised her eye brows in curiousity as Rossi's face paled and Reid was of course unaware of everything around him and seemed to be muttering to himself, trying to put something together.

Emily was still glaring at the boys from prior arguments and Garcia was on the edge of her seat awaiting this juicy gossip, even Hotch and Morgan had grins on their face. They needed to hear some good dirt on Rossi.

"Dave, is it true that you and I had a romantic encounter a few years ago?" Strauss' voice was so loud and shrill that Dave cringed.

He opened his mouth to object as mouths dropped open all over the room. Bowing his head down he began to cough.

There were choruses of "Dave" and "Rossi" all over the room before he finally gave in and nodded.

Garcia didn't speak and Hotch burst into laughter, despite having already known this about his friend.

This stopped briefly as Strauss turned to glare at him and as she turned around he was trying to disguise laughs with coughs as he struggled to regain control of himself.

She turned around and glared at him again. He took on a serious expression. "Ma'am?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to Rossi who was beat red.

"I KNEW IT!" Emily shouted.

"What?" Rossi barked out.

"Garcia and I made a bet! I said I bet you guys had chemistry. There was too much sexual tension." Emily laughed. "Garcia, you owe me twenty bucks."

Garcia glared at Emily who looked so proud of herself. "It's not fair," she whined. "I'm not a profiler."

Emily stuck her tongue out at her.

Sensing some problems JJ stepped in. "Hey, ladies. We are on the same side!" Garcia bit back her remark at Emily and they both sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Reid finally spoke up. "Weird."

"Weird, that's all you have to say Reid?" Morgan asked dumbfounded.

Reid shrugged and looked over at Rossi who was going more red with each second.

"Enough." He glared at each of them. "It is my turn."

He snapped his attention to Emily. "Emily, since you made a bet about me it's your turn now."

Emily grimaced a bit. She would be forced to pick dare. She knew they would ask about her crush.

Sighing, she glared at him. "Dare."

Dave sighed. "Wait," he spoke up. " I changed my mind." He looked over at JJ who was hiding as much as she could behind Emily.

"Oh man." JJ looked downwards a bit. "Dare."

"I dare you to sing a children's song." Dave smirked. He knew how humiliated JJ got about this type of thing.

"I don't know any!" she groaned.

"Come on JJ! " Hotch said laughingly. This was perfect. It was great, since she had made him sing.

She began to think of a song she knew and began to sing. "Twinkle, twinkle litter star... " she rushed through the entire song, beat red the whole time. As she finished she noticed there wasn't any laughing but endless silence.

This was worse than anything. Anxious, she ran her hand down her cheek in which she noticed was hot from the humiliation.

She finally made eye contact with everyone. Their mouths were open. JJ opened her mouth to speak but Emily beat her to it.

"JJ, that was amazing. I didn't expect that. You are seriously talented." JJ gulped a little. Was she joking?

Rossi looked a little frustrated. She was supposed to be terrible but instead she was great.

"It's not fair," a whining Hotch grumbled and he then complimented her singing. Relief overwhelmed JJ and she sighed, feeling the heat leave her cheeks as she turned to her next victim.

"Reid." He pretended to not hear her. "Reid!"

With a guilty look he looked up. He was really hoping to avoid all this truth and dare. Noting the mischievous look in JJ's eye he was so torn with what to choose.

Reid gulped as he looked at JJ. She smirked at him.

"Uhm," he trailed off as he struggled to think. Did he have any secrets to hide?

JJ titled her head to the side. "Spence, I'm waiting." Those blue eyes, they looked so mischievous right now.

Sighing Reid turned to look at Morgan for help who just shrugged at him.

"Truth," he mumbled. There wasn't possibly anything JJ could say to him that would embarrass him, was there? No, he didn't think so.

"So Reid..."

Uh oh. JJ's tone worried him. What was she going to say?

"Tell us about your girlfriend." She winked at him.

"Girlfriend?" Morgan yelled out. "My boy Reid, you've been seeing someone in secret."

"Who is it?" Hotch was curious. He couldn't believe he didn't pick up on this.

Emily and Garcia both managed to yell "What?" at the same time.

While Strauss and Rossi were sitting off to the side, still glaring at each other.

Reid coughed. "Well you already know her."

"Well tell us Reid!" Garcia whined. She needed to know. She had to make sure this girl was up to their standards.

"Yes Reid, tell us." JJ winked at him.

Reid was a little frustrated. He couldn't believe JJ revealed him like that!

"Is she pretty?" Morgan demanded. Sitting up so he could lean in he raised his eyebrows at Reid.

"Yes, she's a blonde," Reid trailed off.

Morgan nodded in approval.

"Who IS she Reid?" Garcia was still whining in the background.

"You guys already know her," Reid repeated himself.

"Well, who?" Emily asked. Then she looked back and forth between JJ and Reid. "Ohhh no," she said.

Strauss said "no" at the same time. "It is against policy to date a fellow co-worker."

"I'm not," Reid was mumbling now. "I'm seeing Lila."

"Lila Archer!" Morgan hooted. "That actress?"

Reid nodded and looked down.

"Reid, I have a few questions..."

Reid cut Garcia off, still glaring at JJ who was smirking. "It's my turn to ask now."

Giggling slightly, JJ shushed everyone up. Revenge was sweet.

In his attempt to get revenge he called on Emily.

"Truth or dare?"

Emily was being cocky. "Ha, I'm not scared of anything you can throw at me." Then she remembered the thoughts of her crush. "Um, would you rather?" That was a safe one.

Disappointment flushed across Reid's face. "Fine."

He pondered a bit. "Would you rather be born with an elephant trunk or a giraffe neck?"

Morgan snorted with laughter in the background as he imagined these things on Emily.

"Um." Emily was at a loss for words. Where did Reid come up with that?

"An elephant trunk. It would be hard to get through doors with a giraffe neck."

That did it. The entire room was hysterical. Even Strauss laughed. When she noticed that Hotch's eyes were on her, she suddenly got all professional and cleared her throat.

Nodding her thanks towards Strauss, Emily turned to Hotch.

"Pick one."

Hotch laughed at her tone of authority.

"All right, Elephant Trunk. I pick a Would you Rather."

Glaring at him, Emily had to get him good. The laugh would be on him. "Would you rather always wear earmuffs or a nose plug? "

"A nose plug. I still need to hear." Hotch nodded. He didn't get why this would be bad and why everyone was LAUGHING.

He glared at them. "What's so funny?"

As JJ was snorting she told him to plug his nose and talk. Hotch rolled his eyes and reluctantly did so and then when he heard his voice, he understand why they were laughing.

"Haha, very funny. Laugh it up." He crossed his arms and glared at him before finally turning to Strauss.

"Your turn." He smirked at her, curious as to what she would do.

Erin's mouth dropped open in shock. Rossi discretely reached over to push it closed as she sat confused. She had meant to learn things not to be a victim herself. However, would you rather was seeming popular.

"I'll take a would you rather..." Her voice trailed off, hoping Hotch would be nice to her.

Raising his eyebrows at her Hotch nodded and pondered for a minute. Finally he smiled and turn to her.

"Would you rather eat a whole animal, uncooked... Eyes, fur and everything... or would you rather go to work butt naked?" Hotch smirked at her. He thought it was pretty good.

Strauss once again, dropped her mouth in shock as she tried to think of an answer.


	6. The New Popcorn Law

"Um, um..." Erin kept repeating, her eyes bugging out trying to decide an answer. She needed to get revenge on Aaron Hotchner. That was on her list now.

"Um, um," Morgan mocked. "We want an answer already." The girls all leaned in closer to hear her answer while Reid and Rossi listened curiously while trying not to act like they wanted to know.

"I would eat the animal." Strauss threw her head up high. When she noted the shocked looks on everyone's faces she felt the need to explain. "Well, obviously, as a person of my importance and authority in this department of work. Attending work butt naked is not an option."

Satisfied with her reasoning and explanation, she moved on not caring for the disappointed looks on the team's faces.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." When he finally looked up she grinned. "Your turn to choose, Doctor. Truth or dare?" She was enjoying tormenting the kid.

Reid looked up nervously. He put each hand on the opposite arm and began to cling.

"Truth." He wouldn't make eye contact. Instead, he looked down at the floor, admiring his mismatched socks. One sock was rainbow, the other was black and red. It had happened when he dressed in the dark, and trying to not make eye contact had given him an opportunity to notice.

Strauss thought carefully. In fact, she took longer than Hotch had to ask a question. "Have you ever had fantasies about Ms JJ over there?" Strauss asked, pointing towards JJ whom had gone beat red. JJ bit her lip and Strauss smirked at her. It was so obvious, the Doctor's fascination with the young blonde.

Swallowing nervously Reid nodded.

"That wasn't an answer." The cruelty in Erin's tones was starting to have Morgan twitch in his anger and protectiveness of Reid. He had been curious too but this lady was torturing Reid.

"Yes," Reid spoke quietly. He didn't look up. He could not even think about looking at JJ, Strauss or even Morgan.

Garcia's mouth dropped open in shock and Emily, Hotch and Rossi didn't react. They had figured it out on their own after all.

It was Reid's turn to pick someone but he was just silent. He heard Strauss' laughter in his ears and just wanted to disappear.

Luckily, Morgan came to the rescue. "I'll go for you Reid," he said in a reassuring manner, patting Reid on the shoulder.

Then he turned to Garcia. "Truth or dare?"

Garcia glared at him. She had a feeling she knew what he would ask if she were to say truth. In fact, she sensed he was truly going to be evil.

"Dare," she declared. Wondering what Morgan had in store for her.

Morgan smirked at Garcia. He watched the curious sparks in her eyes and debated the dare for awhile.

"Kiss Reid." He don't know why he said it. It would embarrass Reid more than Garcia but it would still be priceless.

A shade of red rose to Garcia's cheeks as she shook her head. "Reid would never let me kiss him." She tried to weasel her way out of the situation.

"Taking a chicken, Garcia?" Hotch asked laughing. For the first time in a long time his eyes lit up.

Sticking her bottom lip out in a pitiful pout Garcia leaned over and pecked Reid quick on the cheek. Before Morgan could open his mouth to protest Garcia was sticking her tongue out at him. "Be more specific next time."

Then she turned towards the guys and focused her attention on Rossi. A mischievous glint entering her eyes.

"Oh no," he protested. He put his hands in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself from this.

"Oh yes." Garcia grinned. "Truth or dare?" Rossi had managed to skate by without much damage. He was going to take a major hit. The girls would prevail and reign.

Sighing in exasperation, Rossi took a moment to think this through. Did he have many secrets? Looking over at Strauss he decided yes, he had many secrets. Many things he wished to never reveal. The last time he picked "Would you rather?" That hadn't gone so well for him. That left him with dare. Oh, how bad could it be?

"Oh give me a dare," he blurted out. He hoped he would not regret this.

Happy, Garcia smirked and her eyes sparkled. "All right old man." That mischievous look getting more deadly.

A colour of white began to cross over Rossi's face. The man could sure get pale.

Emily, JJ and even Erin Strauss sat on the edge of their seats awaiting Garcia's dare. They hoped it would be good. When they shared a look, a small smile took over their features. If Garcia was doing it. It would be good.

"David Rossi, I dare you to -" Garcia stopped and reached into her purse for her phone. Upon tossing it to Rossi she finished. "Call one of your ex wives and express your distaste about the government making popcorn its own food group and want her to sign a petition. Explain how bad it will be for the children in our country. Oh please, think of the children!" Garcia forced herself to stifle a giggle as she sized up Rossi's reaction.

David's mouth dropped open. "Garcia, it's... 1 in the morning. And that's a complete utter lie."

"Taking a chicken, Rossi?" Strauss mocked this time.

Glaring at both females, Rossi took the phone and dialed a number quickly.

He hoped she was sleeping enough to not answer.

"She's not answering. She must be sleep-" Rossi's eyes went wide. "Megan, Megan, Hi. It's... Dave here." He continued to glare at everyone and finally turned away from the watchful eyes. His hand reached up to grab the back of his neck when he felt the sudden onset of nervousness.

Reid was looking puzzled. "But, popcorn would never be it's own food group."

The girls turned and glared. They shushed him and turned back to Rossi.

"Well, actually I have a petition I want you to sign for a cause. Um, well see the government has made a silly new law and we are taking advantage of freedom of speech. Yeah, I know it's late. Well, I wanted to jump start on this. Well they want to make popcorn it's own food group and have children eating it as one. Which will cause a lot of health risks. I'm not joking. No, Megan. Wait."

Rossi stared at the phone as Megan hung up on him. Shrugging, he tossed the phone back to Garcia who broke down into hysterical laughter. What made her laughter worse was the shocked look on Reid's face.

"It's... It's a joke Reid," Emily explained patting his shoulder.

"I knew that," he mumbled, combing his hair with his fingers. He still could not look at JJ whom had not made eye contact with him since his secret was revealed.

Dave looked back and forth between the female. Strauss had raised her eyebrows at him. He wasn't going to even acknowledge her.

"How about our lovely media liaison?" Rossi gestured towards JJ whom had crossed her arms.

"Truth," she muttered.

Dave grinned ear to ear. "Tell me. Did you even have mutual feelings for Reid?"

Hotch and Morgan snapped to attention eyeing JJ carefully. Reid had gone red and looked down at his lap while Garcia and Emily both creeped even further on the edge of their chairs. And Strauss was still raising her eyebrows but now directing her hawk like gaze onto JJ whom had bit down on her lip and not returned anyone's gaze.

JJ took that chance to begin coughing hysterically.

"That is not going to get you out of answering," Morgan said, watching her intently.

Sighing, JJ mumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't quite catch that," Hotch spoke out, cupping his hand around his ear to play hearing better.

With quite the ferocious glare JJ yelled "yes!" In a softer tone she continued. "I did at one point, okay? Okay."

She glared at everyone. Except for Reid whom she could not quite look at yet.

"Anyways. My turn." She focused her gaze on Morgan. "Truth or dare?" she demanded, her blue eyes ablaze with fire.

Morgan smirked a bit. "Dare."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." JJ trailed off threateningly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you've stuck around for this OOC mess. I think it's fun! Even if it isn't something that would ever happen on the show, picturing Hotch jumping like a without a shirt cracks me up.

With a careful glance at Emily, Garcia and Strauss she turned back to Morgan. "I dare you to strip off your shirt and do the hula."

Morgan didn't hesitate but ripped his shirt off in seconds as he stood up the girls burst out laughing. "You can see the outline of your make up in that light." Garcia hooted out in between laughs.

This time, Morgan sat down in his chair with his arms cross and his shirt still off.

"Hula. Like Timone on Lion King," Emily declared bringing the attention back onto the dare. Hotch and Rossi glared at Emily. While Morgan sighed and finally stood up.

He didn't exactly do the hula but more a poor attempt at doing so. He couldn't quite get that proper snap with his hips and instead looked more like an idiot than the girls had intended.

When he sat down, he noticed, like Hotch had that his shirt was gone. "Oh come on, don't do this to me." He already felt the goosebumps all over his chest due to the cold hitting his skin.

The girls all exchanged looks of pure innocence and looked over at him. "Don't do what?"

Jumping to his feet Morgan pointed at them. "You know what!"

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Emily asked JJ.

"No, I really must say I do not. How about you?" She in turn, looked at Garcia whom shook her head. All three girls looked at Strauss who out of all of them looked genuinely confused.

"All right. Fess up." Morgan crossed his arms again, as Hotch and Dave stood up on either side of him. Reid sat in his chair a bit, not really paying attention. With a nudge from Morgan he too stood up.

The girls weren't so easily intimidated and all stood up as well.

"Give me back my shirt!" Morgan demanded.

"Oh, you want your shirt." Emily laughed. "Well you should have said. We would have helped you look for it." She shrugged. "All you had to do was ask."

Morgan sighed in exasperation. "You guys have it."

Turning towards the others, JJ asked, "Do we?" When all the girls shook their heads she too, shrugged. "No, I don't think we do."

When the girls hadn't been paying attention Rossi had snuck behind and picked up the shirt from behind Garcia's chair. He then held it up to show Morgan. She looked guilty as Morgan stared at her with a question in his eyes.

"You're hot. Can you blame me?" Garcia admitted and for the first time that night she blushed.

With the compliment, Morgan smirked as he put his shirt back over his head. "My turn." The excitement shone through his eyes as he looked over at Emily. He considered choosing Strauss but he felt a little worried about that and decided Emily was a safe pick. "Truth or dare?" His eyes stared into hers. Pick truth, pick truth. He begged silently.

Emily considered very closely. The last time she'd picked dare she had been dared to tell the truth but if she said truth she knew they would ask. What was a girl to do?

"Would you rather," she stated wisely.

Wrinkling his nose, Morgan finally asked her a quick question. "Would you rather date Tom Cruise or Vin Diesel?"

Without even hesitating Emily responded with "Vin Diesel." She then added, "Tom Cruise is over rated."

Before anyone could respond to her choice her eyes met Hotch's, whom has cringed when she looked over at him.

"Truth or dare?"

Hotch focused his gaze onto the wall behind Erin's head as he struggled to think of a safe route. So far, dares had NOT been too great for him. He felt his face go aflame at the memories of the Little Teacup song and the Bunny. Nope a dare was definitely out.

"Truth," he answered. When he saw the spark in Emily's eyes his confidence dwindled a bit.

"Truth, huh?" Emily smirked. "Was it you who snuck the kitten into the conference room last week?"

Erin's eyes bugged out. She had not been notified of this as she sat closer on the edge of her seat.

Taking a quick glance down at his hands, Hotch mumbled "yes." Okay, so maybe he had placed the kitten in the room. He remembered Rossi walking into the room to gather his notes only to come out screaming like a little girl. Yes. David Rossi was terrified of cats. It had been a practical joke and of course he had pinned it on Reid. Hotch had gone in, sneezing complaining about his allergy to cats. It was brilliant. Of course JJ and Garcia fawned over the adorable feline whom had made himself right at home. Hotch struggled to remember, one of the girls had taken the cat home when realizing it was a cat that was for sale.

It wasn't so bad. He got money for his friend whom had been struggling to sell the kittens but now he was outed. How did Emily find out? Perhaps she had been spying on him.

Emily smirked. Suspicions, correct. "You tried to frame Reid!" she said accusingly. With a little pushing, she would break the male alliance and the girls would prevail. As always.

Reid gave Hotch a look. He had tried to pull off the Hotch look but had failed miserably. "Hotch!" he whined, remembering the lecture Rossi had given him.

With all the accusing glances in the room, Hotch took control of the wheel and focused his attention on Garcia. Whom he felt had not been tortured much.

"Dare," she had responded before Hotch could even ask her.

It took Hotch a bit of careful thinking. A dance of course, but would she know this dance? It was Garcia of course she would know. He dismissed the thought of her not knowing it completely. He hoped she had the Swedish version, the English version grated his nerves.

"Garcia, I dare you to do the Carameldansen, right now in front of us." It was a goofy dancing song that he had heard a few times in his younger years. 

Her cheeks tinged red a bit as she guiltily pulled the music file up on her computer. Before she could start however she focused her eyes on Hotch. "How do YOU know this song? Mr. Unit Chief?"'

Crap, he hadn't thought about that. "I, uhh, just do your dare!" Hotch turned his head away from the looks of the girls and Morgan. Dave and Reid were both listening to the music in a curious manner. They had never heard it before and it was in a different language which Reid had identified as Swedish.

Sighing, Garcia put her hands up on her head and began doing the dance. After a few seconds she was already complaining about her hips hurting. Her eyes begged Hotch to let her stop but he shook his head. Motivation was lacking and when Garcia finally managed to get her rhythm back her heels unbalanced her and she tripped and disappeared behind JJ and Emily as she collapsed onto her floor.

"I'm okay!" she yelled out jumping back up, her blonde hair all over her face and frizzing in many different directions.

This time she was embarrassed. She did not humiliate easy and was not embarrassed until she fell.

At this rate, she was slightly annoyed and focused her anger onto -


	8. Chapter 8

"Reid!" she barked. His head snapped up to look at her, fear overwhelming his pale face. "Truth or dare?"

He hesitated. Not him again. He swore, it had not been his turn too long ago. "Um."

"Now, Reid," she demanded. JJ and Emily laughed a bit. Garcia was in red alert mode and would hopefully kick some ass.

"I, uh. Truth. Wait, no dare!" Reid was going back and forth when Garcia finally shook her head. She sighed, in a pity like way before turning back to Reid, an evil grin already painted on her face.

"Spencer Reid, I dare you to kiss, Erin Strauss."

If he could get any more red. This was extreme. This was crazy. This was... time for a chicken. He hoped his mouth to voice his choice when he caught Morgan's pleading look. Of course Morgan wanted to win. Did he take the chicken or not?

Morgan was praying in his head that Reid would follow through and that he would use sense enough to just kiss her cheek or hand or something. Garcia had not been specific but he doubted Reid would think that far ahead and think logically. Morgan saw the paleness and stress on the young Doctor's face and had he not been stressed about "winning" he would have laughed. But as it was, he was stressed about winning and could not watch any more. He was too afraid of Reid taking a chicken.

JJ and Emily were watching Reid's every move with hawk like eyes while Strauss had gone her own shade of red.

Hotch and Rossi grimaced a bit. They were nervous about their side taking a chicken. Hearing the girls gloat all day? No. They could not allow this to happen.

"Come on, Reid," Morgan mouthed as Reid looked at him with paralysed eyes.

Gulping down air a bit, Reid moved over to Strauss and leaned into kiss her. He ended up kissing air as she pulled back.

"Hey," Hotch called out. "I don't think so."

The second time, Reid finally hit his mark. When he finished he fought the urge to rub his mouth and rinse his mouth out with water or just over all gag. He felt so embarrassed. He didn't know where to look.

"Um, Emily," he said. "Truth or dare?"

Emily cursed. They were so eager to find out her crush. "Dare" she stated as she held her head up high.

He had to get her good. He was being picked on too much. Reid glared at her before finally saying. "Make out with Hotch."

"What?" Were the exasperated cries from both Emily and Hotch.

"Chicken," Emily said.

"No, Em, no," Garcia whined. That would leave two chickens for the girls.

"Chicken." Emily refused to meet Hotch's eyes.

Gleefully, Reid shared a look with Morgan whom was also smirking. This was great news.

Emily turned towards Morgan. "All right, smart guy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Reid" Emily smirked at him. This was called getting even.

"What!" This time it was Morgan and Reid.

"What is with all the kissing dares?" Rossi demanded to know. He made a mental note to pick truth.

Sighing, Morgan looked over at Emily. "I'll take a chicken."

She smirked. It was down to 2 for the girls and now 1 for the boys.

"There should be limitations," Hotch whined.

"You didn't say that when you made us do embarrassing things!" JJ protested.

"Neopets," Morgan whispered and JJ crossed her arms and sulked.

"Morgan, I swear to -" JJ jumped up and before she could continue, Emily pulled her back down.

"You have more make up on than any of us Morgan," Garcia said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Strauss actually smiled. This froze everyone when they noticed that and then of course she wiped it right off her face.

"Well, least I don't have weird music on my computer." Morgan jumped up and pointed to Garcia's computer.

"Least I can do the hula!" Garcia yelled out at him as she stood up and began to demonstrate.

Hotch stifled a laugh. "Are we really going to throw insults back and forth again?"

"I'm a little tea cup..." JJ started. She stopped when Hotch gave her his look.

"Want another wedgie, blondie?" he asked moving towards her. She yelped and ran behind Strauss, which of course stopped Hotch in his tracks. Smart move on JJ's part.

"Settle down," Garcia whined.

"It's my turn." Morgan looked over at the girls. Frustrated, he turned towards Strauss. "Truth or dare?"

She glared over at him. The dares had been disturbing. Perhaps a "would you rather?" would be safe. "Would you rather?"

Pondering for a bit, Morgan finally smirked. "Would you rather be Hotch's or Rossi's wife?"

Strauss nearly spit out her gum she had started chewing. "What? That's inappropriate." When she saw the looks she sighed and focused her gaze back on Morgan. "Hotch, because he has only had one failed marriage."

Dave rolled his eyes at this. "Details, details. Well, I am relieved a bit."

She glared at him as Garcia yelled out "rude."

It was Erin's turn. This would be interesting...

Erin looked at everyone. Did she want to play along and side with the girls or did she want to be her own team? Her hawk like gaze froze everyone in their seats. No one wanted to be her victim. No one met her eyes. She was like a vampire deciding who to kill. Finally her eyes locked onto Hotch whom was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Aaron Hotcher," she said with an obvious superiority. "Truth or dare?" She would decide later whether to go against the girls, for now she would play along with them. With every fraction of a second it seemed like an hour and it seemed like Hotch was hesitating. He had frozen, you could almost see the reflection on the ice of his skin he remained so still.

What was he to do? He felt so vulnerable. Saying truth could prove dangerous to him in the future. His eyes wandered over to Reid, Morgan and Rossi who all gave him sympathetic looks but each looked relieved to not be the target.

"Dare," he said struggling to keep his voice straight and calm. He would not cower beneath this woman. He never did. With his breath finally steady he looked Strauss dead in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of her. In fact he was the only one to be able to speak to her without a tremor to his voice, why change that now?

She returned his gaze with a sharp spark in her eyes. She looked down on him as if she was a shark watching her prey. Just waiting for that one thrash of movement out of fear to pounce and rip him to shreds. "Aaron Hotchner, I dare you to remove your shirt and put a bra on."

There was a chorus of oohs on the girls side.

"With all due respect ma'am. I do not own a bra," Hotch said, holding his head up high. He refused to be her prey. He was more than a pitiful little fish. He was an orca, one of the only creatures brave enough to take on a great white.

"I figured as much." Strauss smirked as she removed a bra from her purse and tossed it at him.

Who kept bras in their purse? Hotch tried to fight the heat that came to his cheeks. He would not go red. He would not show his discomfort. In a quick flash of movement he had removed his shirt and he struggled to get the bra done up. He could not do it from the back and turning it to the front was too difficult as well.

"Hotch, I hope you can take them off better than you put them on," Emily announced, laughter evident in her voice.

Hotch focused his glare at her as he sighed. "Anyone care to help me?"

Garcia snorted and moved forward to help him. When she finally had the bra strapped up she helped him wiggle it around until Aaron Hotcher stood in front of all of them with a pink lacy bra on.

Cringing, Derek tried not to picture that on Erin Strauss.

Before the girls could snap a picture Hotch had ripped off the bra and tossed it on the floor. He reached for his shirt and was very relieved to notice that it was still there and the girls hadn't stolen it on him again this time.

He buttoned it up again and focused his gaze on little Miss JJ whom gave him an 'oh no' expression. Smirking, he asked her "truth or dare?"

JJ sighed. Why didn't he pick on Emily or Garcia, or even Erin whom had picked on him? "Truth," she mumbled not meeting anyone's eyes.

As Hotch sat back down in his chair he began to think. He was going to get her good.

"JJ, do you think your chest or your behind is your best quality?" He worded it in a innocent way but they all knew what he went. Her face went beat red.

"Hotch!" she protested crossing her arms to hide her chest.

"Pervert!" Emily called out, patting JJ on the head.

"Um, I don't know. I've never really thought about it" JJ searched her head for an answer. She couldn't take a chicken or the girls lost. "My boobs, I mean chest. No, my butt. I..." She trailed off going even more and more red.

"Can't we just say both are very nice?" Spencer tried, coming to her rescue. He didn't look up but by the redness of his ears you could assume his face was red.

Shrugging, Hotch spoke. "I don't care." He'd gotten what he wanted. JJ was embarrassed and served her right for all the terrible things she'd made him do.

"Thank you," JJ mumbled and she then looked back and forth between the guys before decided on "Reid."

He looked up and instantly looked down. He couldn't look at her. Not after her discovering he had a crush on her.

"Truth or dare?" Her magical voice swooned him before he realized she'd asked him a question.

"I, uh, um. Truth?" God, he felt like a babbling baboon. He was such an idiot.

"If you were transformed into a girl, what would be the first thing you did?" JJ asked him, raising her eyebrow.

Reid scratched his head thoughtfully for a bit. "The first thing I would do would be to read up on body snatchers or body changes to see how it happened." Then he paused ."Heck, who am I kidding? I'd see what it felt like for a girl, if you catch my drift."

JJ snorted with laugher. Reid forced a smile. He would have actually researched but he wanted to give her a good answer. Anyways, now it was his turn.

He looked back and forth between the girls. He was torn between Garcia and Emily.

"Emily," he spoke trying to ignore the stares of the others. "Truth or dare?"

He had chosen Emily. Garcia was too hard to embarrass and Emily seemed to look a bit frazzled as her head swarmed with many thoughts.

Emily looked into Reid's eyes, how dangerous could Reid be? Tossing her hair lightly to the side she stared at him. Which would she choose? She noted JJ and Garcia's expression. Strauss didn't seem interested. She had never seemed to find much interested in her other than when she had been spying on the team.

"Truth," she decided almost in a lazy fashion. Then she saw Derek's eyes light up. Oh no. "Never mind, dare!" Emily called out in an obvious panic. How could she have forgotten? Her face heated up in an obvious humiliation. Reid wrinkled his nose in confusion as Morgan jumped up.

"Nu uh. No switch backs!" Morgan protested. He looked over at Reid. "Pick something." He told him. The smirk came over his face. They would finally find out about Emily's crush.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um, Emily..." Reid hesitated. What should he ask her? "Did you enjoy kissing JJ?" He saw JJ's hand jump to her mouth in obvious shock. No one would have ever thought Reid capable of asking such a dirty question.

"NO!" Morgan roared. "No, Reid, don't ask her that, take it back!" Pleading now, Morgan turned towards Reid. Hotch and Rossi echoed Morgan's words but just then Emily jumped to her feet. Morgan sighed in defeat. Reid was supposed to ask about her crush!

"No switch backs," she said sticking her tongue out at them. She had avoided detection, how lovely. But wait... her smile faded when she thought of the question.

All eyes were on here. Some faces expressed disappointment at her so narrowly missing that evil truth question they had wanted answer, thanks to Reid. Although, a couple of them looked curious about her thoughts on her kiss with JJ. Sighing, Emily turned towards Reid. "I didn't enjoy it of course."

"So, is JJ a horrible kisser?" Hotch asked, grinning. He watched JJ out of the corner of his predator like eye.

"I am not a horrible kisser!" JJ objected, glaring at Hotch.

"No, not at all!" Emily protested.

"Then why did you not enjoy it?" Morgan asked, his eyes showing accusal.

When Emily noted JJ's expression she turned back to the guys. "JJ is an amazing kisser, if she were the man of my dreams you can bet we'd be doing it on that floor right now. But I don't swing that way, sorry JJ," she said laughing.

JJ returned her laughter. "Same to you Em," she said winking.

"In other words, if I were Will?" Emily raised her eyebrows at her.

"Um, yeah, sure. He's the man of my dreams," JJ stated, her eyes off in space. "But perhaps if you were Jensen Ackles from Supernatural..." A blush crept across JJ's pale cheeks as she looked down.

Lucky for her Garcia saved her. "Oooh, he is hot! The man of my dreams is Misha Collins, also off Supernatural."

Emily shook her head. "Please. We all know Matt LeBlanc off Friends is so much more attractive."

Before either girl could protest Rossi turned to Strauss. "Who is your dream man?" he asked. All Strauss did was glare at Dave, which in turn silenced him.

The other guys were bored with this. "Emily, it's your turn," Hotch whined. He didn't care who the girls had in their dreams.

In defeat, Emily sighed and looked over at Morgan. "Mr. Smarty Pants, truth or dare?"

He shook his head at her obvious attitude. In response he smirked at her and he made a show of flipping a coin. He didn't fear the girls.

"Hmm, the coin says I should go with truth, so that I will do."

Emily glared at him for his act of superiority. Then an evil grin took over her once innocent face. "Morgan, is it true that you switch peoples locks on their lockers and put energy boosting shots in the coffee pot in the staff room?" As she asked this, she took a careful look at Strauss the entire time. Outing Morgan was one sure way to keep her on their side

"False. That's not me, that's Dave!" Morgan pointed in accusation.

"Derek!" Rossi protested.

Dave's mouth dropped open and Erin set her gaze onto him. "Perhaps, we shall chat on Monday?"

Gulping slightly, Dave glared at Morgan for giving him away. Morgan did look guilty. He didn't have to out Dave, whom was on his side, he could have simply said no. Why did he give Dave away?

He tried to dismiss these thoughts and focus his sights on Garcia whom had been giggling quietly in her chair.

"Truth or dare?"he spoke softly. The guys would win this. He was sure of it, even if it meant going against his Garcia.

"Truth," she spoke almost defiantly as she held her chin up high.

"What is the most embarrassing secret you have?" Morgan decided to be direct and if he were a cat, his tail would be flicking back and forth in anticipation.

"I, uh..." Garcia gulped a little. "I love the Twilight books?" Emily snorted with laughter while JJ didn't react either way.

Both Strauss, Dave and Reid all asked "what's Twilight?"

Morgan shook his head. "Oh, Garcia, I would have never known."

Whispering in response, Emily looked towards Reid. "It's a book series about these fairies that think they are vampires and a stalker boyfriend and clingy desperate girlfriend."

Snapping her head in Emily's direction, Garcia spoke out. "They ARE vampires. And Edward is sweet and kind and Bella just loves him so much..."

"Ahem," Strauss spoke up. "I believe it is Garcia's turn."

Garcia glared a bit at Emily. She debated asking her truth or dare and destroying the female alliance, would she cave and do it? She wasn't sure.

Garcia was still seething over the Twilight comment Emily had made. Everyone was so biased and really it was sweet and she wanted her own Edward.

"Emily," she spoke sourly.

"You're going to ask me?" Emily was in shock. "Aren't we on the same side?"

Crossing her arms, Garcia stood up and glared. "What do you read? Harry Potter?" she asked with an almost sneer.

"Actually I quite enjoy Nicholas Sparks, who knows how to write REAL loves stories," Emily muttered under her breath. "I also read Danielle Steele."

Garcia rolled her eyes and noticed Reid's hurt expression. "What?" she asked him.

"I read Harry Potter," he mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Just then JJ's eyes lit up as she reached forward. "High five, Reid!"

"Hmph," was all Garcia said as she glared over at both of them.

"I read Stephen King," Emily added on.

"Garcia, it's your turn," Hotch said in an amused tone.

"Right..." She focused her gaze onto Emily and continued to glare. Finally she turned her attention to Hotch. "Truth or dare?" She asked their unit chief while Emily smirked from her chair.

"Dare." He instantly regretted not thinking. Garcia was probably the worst person to pick a dare from. Who knew what she would do?

"Great." Enthusiasm was evident in her eyes. "I dare you to do the chicken dance on top of your chair, wearing your shirt as a cape and barefoot."

Hotch definitely regretted it now. He wrinkled his nose. "I'll take a chicken," he said softly as the other males glared at him. "Oh all right." He agreed finally and began to turn his shirt around and take off his shoes and socks.

Doing the honours, Garcia turned the chicken dance on and watched in amusement as Hotch climbed onto the chair. This was going to be good. Even Erin Strauss was snorting in laughter, tears falling from her eyes. Laughter shook JJ's entire frame and even Dr. Spencer Reid was in giggles. David Rossi couldn't look and Morgan was almost in tears as well.

"Very funny," Hotch remarked as he jumped down and swung his shirt back around. He began to put his shoes and socks on as he focused his gaze on JJ. "So, JJ, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said ignoring the shock on everyone's faces as she made her decision.

"Fine, I dare you to show us your Neopets account," Hotch requested with a small laugh.

JJ's mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms again. "Fine," she snapped, wrinkling her nose. They could not get one more chicken or that was the end of the game. So in her brave attempt to keep the girls alive she went to the computer and very self consciously began to type in the address, her username and password.

Garcia of course took control and wanted to see JJ's bank account, pets and everything. Reid, Dave and Erin were all very bored staying back while the others looked on in amusement and in Garcia's case awe, as she was jealous of the amount of points JJ had.

"Satisfied?" JJ said through gritted teeth and turned back to Hotch, once again her blue eyes appearing aflame with anger.

Hotch smirked at her and sat back in his chair, throwing his hands behind his head.

JJ focused her gaze onto Reid. "Oh no" was all he managed to say as he tried to hide behind his book.

"Truth or dare, Reid?" JJ smirked.

"Dare," he muttered. He had enough of the truths. All they did was embarrass him.

"Spencer Reid," JJ spoke anonymously. "I dare you to read Twilight." There was a sympathetic noise from Emily and an excited noise from Garcia as JJ pulled it out of Garcia's bag and passed it to Reid. He wrinkled his nose a bit. Okay, how bad could it be?

"Um, Erin," Reid mumbled as he opened the book up.

"Truth," she said throwing her hair back.

A few moments passed before Morgan shoved Reid. "We're waiting!"

"Oh right." Reid looked up and tried to think. "What do you do on your Saturday nights?"

Everyone was surprised to see Erin go red. "I play solitaire on my computer or read books." She shrugged. "I know. My kids have more of a life than I do."

"We used to go out every Saturday night," Dave said with a wink. Erin's response was to go even more red and turn away.

Garcia's response was a sweet "awe." While JJ was watching Reid read Twilight trying to read his response. He could read fast. She'd known this already but it was still shocking to see.

Finally Erin focused her gaze on Derek. "Truth or dare?" she asked in her sharp, know it all, superior tone.

Derek looked to Hotch for help. However Hotch was too busy looking at Dave with raised eyebrows. This was all crazy and bizarre. The secrets you found out about each other...

Gulping, Derek turned back to Erin. "I pick..." He didn't even know what he picked.

"30 seconds or I pick," she said.

Obviously she already had an idea. If only he could figure out for which choice she had an idea for so he could pick the opposite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Keep in mind that this was written back in 2011, so I know Chris Evans isn't known so much for his role as "The Torch" anymore. 
> 
> I am also trying to start up competitions and challenges on my forum on FanFiction.net so check my profile for a link!

Morgan began to grow restless as Erin gestured towards the clock. This was entertaining to her, watching Derek Morgan squirm. He was definitely nervous. Perhaps the men took a mental note not to pick her again. She hoped so. It was more entertaining to watch them dish the dirt out on each other. She didn't like dishing it out on herself and she could always give the other girls truth ideas... That was a consequence of trying to get to someone was that they had a chance to get you back moments after.

"15." After a few more seconds passed she spoke again "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2."

"Truth!" Morgan yelled. "I pick truth."

When the evil grin appeared on her face he froze. "I mean I pick-"

"No. You already chose." Erin lifted her head up in mock superiority and glared at him. She ignored the fact that Morgan was grumbling and proceeded onto her question. "Which actor would you date if you had to?" Her eyes froze on his and Morgan felt cold as he felt her gaze.

"What if I prefer actresses?" he whined.

"Actor," Erin snapped at him as he fidgeted under her gaze.

"All right." Morgan pondered his question for a moment before deciding. "I'd pick Chris Evans."

"Why?" Strauss demanded.

"He's attractive, popular with the ladies, he was excellent at playing 'the Torch' and I love his movies."

Morgan caught sight of JJ nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye and zeroed in on her. "Have a thing for Mr Chris Evans, Jennifer?"

Her blue eyes looked straight down at the floor as she felt her cheeks heating up a bit. Again.

"All right. My turn." Morgan smirked as he looked over at Emily. "Truth or dare?" _Say truth,_ he pleaded silently.

Emily glared at him. There was no way she was saying truth. After all, it was none of their business who she liked in this room. Then again, it wasn't any of her business whether Morgan let his sister's dress him up when he was younger either.

"Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to run down the hall yelling 'I am a woman, hear me roar." He looked away from her as her jaw dropped. The sheer ridiculousness of that dare... But, hadn't it been the girls who forced Hotch to hop like a bunny and sing a child's song?

Hotch and Dave laughed a bit as Reid looked back and forth between everyone curiously.

Garcia tried to stifle her giggle though JJ was still focused on the floor.

Emily glared at him. She knew there were 24 hour cameras in that hallway and she knew they had sound.

"Taking a chicken, Em?" Hotch asked innocently. He ducked as she swatted at him.

"No." Her eyes met his and they had their own staring contest before Garcia nudged Emily.

Looking down, Emily tried to decide if she should take her boots off, they had little heels and would be loud. But she didn't want to go barefoot and may slip in socks. She decided that she would keep the boots on. Sighing, she stood up.

When she approached the door she tried to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at her and she began to run down the hall way.

"I am a woman, hear me roar." Everyone bust out laughing when they heard it, including Erin. Emily managed to say it over 10 times before she came back. She was out of breath from running as fast as she could to get it over with.

It was even worse when everyone began to clap. Emily glared at the guys quickly before glaring at the girls. JJ and Garcia shared a look and stopped clapping. They were all on the same side, right?

"Aaron Hotchner," Emily seethed as she sat down, her face red from humiliation and running. "Truth or dare?" she asked in between breaths.

He stifled another laugh and tried to make his face mock serious. This was surprisingly hard for him despite the fact his face was always serious. "Truth," he managed to mutter out without laughing.

Emily glared at him as she thought quietly. Finally she grinned. "What is the most embarrassing thing to happen when you tried to get lucky?"

As if on cue, Hotch's face went beat red as he recounted the memory in his head.

"Well..." He began as he saw all the eager expressions, ready to devour this "gossip." He felt like one of those people that told stories to all the excited children. "It was my first time... and before we even began I got so nervous I threw up on her shoes... that was that."

Hotch finished quickly and moved on. "JJ," he managed to say before the laughter erupted.

"I said, JJ," Hotch said even more loudly, trying to use his stern voice. This time he did succeed in giving everyone a Hotch look but that didn't stop the laughter.

Finally, JJ looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare," he said eager to get away from the subject of him.

"Truth," she said a little nervously as her voice betrayed when she squeaked.

Hotch smirked. He recalled a secret JJ had told him a couple years ago at one of their drunken nights at the bar.

"Have you ever made out with a pillow, mirror or anything else of the sort to practice?"

He could have sworn a literal fire exploded in her eyes as both humiliation and anger overwhelmed her features.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "When I was a child." She tried to explain as if that would stop Morgan and Hotch from laughing.

None of the girls laughed this time and JJ crossed her arms. "Reid."

He sighed. Couldn't he just watch it all unfold? "Dare," he said letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Spencer Reid." JJ shared a gleeful look with the girls. "I dare you to remove your shoes and socks and let us paint your toenails. And keep your shoes off for the rest of this game."

The looked on Spencer's face was what one would call priceless as he froze and gave Morgan a pleading look.

Within seconds he was attacked by Garcia, Emily and JJ whom had removed his shoes and socks before he had a chance to protest the dare. Erin watched on in growing amusement as the two girls focused on holding Reid down while Garcia explored her purse before bringing out a beautiful purple colour.

Reid heard Morgan laugh quietly and he looked over at him. "You're wearing make up. You can't laugh here." Of course then Hotch laughed and Reid just tried to ignore the fact that the nail polish applying was tickling him.

Morgan did feel a bit bad for Reid but when he saw the purple gleaming on his nails next to his pale complextion he had to laugh. But it was Reid and they would get back at those evil girls.

When it was finished the girls admired their work. Spencer Reid had 8 purple toenails and two pink ones, which were his big toes.

Reid rubbed his arms. Those girls were stronger than he expected and then it was his turn to pick someone. He moaned as he sat up.

He refused to look at his feet, afraid of how he'd react. This was terrible.

"Garcia," he managed to say weakly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, writing chapters like this is exactly why this fic is OOC. It was amusing, but also so weird to picture.

"Truth," she said. Nothing Spencer Reid could think up could be all that bad.

"Have you ever peed in a pool?" He didn't know why he asked it but he was happy to see her face go red.

"What?" she almost screamed before responding with "yes." And she hung her head down in mock shame.

JJ and Emily tried not to act grossed out while Morgan and Hotch both arched their eyebrows. They hadn't expected that from their blonde liaison but then again, perhaps it was when she was younger.

"Yeah, yeah," Garcia said then looked over at Dave. When his expression took one of mock terror she smiled. "Hotch."

Hotch was surprised he had thought she was about to ask Rossi. "Dare."

He gulped a bit. Dares hadn't gone so well for him. Garcia gave JJ and reassuring glance. She was about to get even with Hotch for how he embarrassed JJ last turn.

"I dare you to make out with my mirror. With lots of tongue for 30 seconds." Garcia then pulled out an extra one from her purse which she would throw out after and handed it to Hotch, whose face had gone beat red.

"Karma," JJ sang laughing and Hotch took the mirror as if it carried disease. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone but he heard their little giggle fits as he brought the mirror close to his face. Could he do this? He wouldn't back down but a chicken sounded great. He finally sighed and began to make out with the mirror.

He ignored the "oohs" from the girls and after awhile he looked up. "That had to have been more than 30 seconds," he protested.

"Yep, 40," Garcia said with a laugh. She had counted but who cared if he went over? Besides Hotch that is.

When Hotch went to hand Garcia back her now wet mirror she pointed to the garbage where he then threw it.

He had never been this embarrassed. This was worse than the bunny hopping.

Hotch looked over at Emily whom was red and breathless from laughing so hard. "Truth or dare?" Would she slip up and say truth again? He hoped so.

Just then they heard a very distressed Reid whine. "Hey! Who took my socks and shoes?"

Morgan looked around and sure enough Reid's shoes were nowhere to be found but he broke out in laughter when he saw Reid's feet again.

"We should have expected this after our shirts went missing," Hotch said recalling them snatching his shirt after his bunny hopping dare.

All the girls whistled innocently. Dave began to look at each of their expressions. How could he tell which was guilty when they all looked guilty.

"Oh, who cares. He can't wear his socks or shoes until the end of the game anyways," Garcia laughed.

Reid sulked as Hotch looked back over at Emily.

"Dare," she mumbled. She was sick of dares but she couldn't pick truth and if she picked 'would you rather' they would probably just ask whether she'd rather date one of them over the other. This was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Emily Prentiss. I dare you to make kissing noises." He laughed when he saw her horrified expression. "Just pretend you're dubbing for a kissing scene."

Emily glared at him before she began making the kissing noises. She felt like an idiot and probably looked like one too. Luckily soon enough the laughter drowned out her "kisses."

"Ha ha. Very funny," she said sulkily. "Dave, truth or dare?"

Rossi wrinkled his nose. He had been making it by so long. Now Emily had to draw attention to him again.

"Dare," he spoke up sighing.

"I dare you to piggy back, JJ," Emily said with delight. JJ gave Emily a look of horror as Dave stood up. Still glaring at Emily, JJ stood up on the chair before managed to jump onto Rossi. This was one of the most awkward moments of the night for her.

She had no idea why everyone found it so funny and neither did Rossi. Rossi figured it must look hilarious and was shocked at how light JJ was but was still relieved to put her down.

"Oh laugh it up," JJ muttered. It wasn't even her turn and she'd been embarrassed. She sent another flaming glare Emily's way.

"Erin," Dave said smirking. He wasn't afraid to ask her like everyone else appeared to be and Erin sat up straight. "Truth or dare?"

Erin lifted her head up as she glared into Dave's eyes. Dare was humiliating as all the members had found out. But truth, now that could be dangerous. So with great determination, she said "dare!"

Dave smirked, an evil gleam in his eye. "Dare, huh?" He had a few good dares running around in his head before he finally settled on one. "I hope you're not the type to get embarrassed."

The look on Erin's face became one of fear and Derek tried to hide his laughter as he snorted. He didn't succeed.

"Erin Strauss. I dare you to say Hippity Hop after anything anyone says for the next ten minutes."

Her jaw dropped. "Rossi, that's ridiculous!"

"Staring now." He smirked.

"Hippity Hop," said Erin, her eyes flickered over to Hotch who was laughing so hard now his entire face was red. This was a new sight for her, seeing the Unit Chief giggling like a little girl.

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes?" he asked, smirking.

"Hippity Hop, truth or dare?" Erin said through gritted teeth.

Hotch snorted. "Dare." There was no way he could get anything as bad as that.

"Hippity Hop. I dare you to play "this little piggy on Agent Jareau's toes."

Both JJ's eyes and Hotch's eyes bugged out.

"Um, what ma'am?"

"Hippity Hop. You heard me. You have a son, I assume you know it."

JJ was already backing away. So much for Erin being on their side.

Gone was the smug smile and laughter on Hotch's face and instead his face was flushed red in embarrassment instead of laughter .

"I really must protest!" JJ yelled as Hotch went towards her and began to take off her shoes. She shot Prentiss a pleading glance and Emily just looked at her in horror.

"Hippity Hop," said Erin.

When Hotch had begun to remove her socks, JJ was already laughing.

"JJ, you're not... ticklish?" Derek said laughing.

Hotch shot him a glare. They were on a TEAM! Their alliance was falling to pieces.

"Hippity hop," Erin drawled, ignoring the laughter from Garcia and even Reid whom had gone so red it was scary.

"This little piggy went to the market," Hotch said as he grabbed JJ's first toe, trying to ignore her squirming and giggling. "This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef." JJ fell out of her chair trying to get away and continued to laugh. Everyone paused to see if she was okay before Hotch continued. "This little piggy had none." Everyone laughed in amusement. Hotch had begun to use his "father" voice apparently getting lost in the moment. "And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee. All the way home." Hotch then began to tickle her feet and that did it. JJ was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Please. Stop," she said in between breaths. "Can't take it."

Hotch stepped away and was indeed very red. He'd gotten a little carried away, his mind going back to when he had played this with Jack. Except, JJ wasn't Jack and he normally didn't have an audience.

"Hippity Hop, " said Erin, as she tried to hide her own laughter. Rossi looked over in amusement to see her clutching her sides they hurt so much from her laughs.

The second Hotch stood up, JJ ran out of the room so fast, no one noticed her go. When Reid did finally notice they all assumed she ran to the bathroom.

Erin Strauss was still in shock. It was weird to see her Agents acting so... human and like teenagers. At times she often forgot they were people, too.

Hotch waited for JJ to get back before continuing with his turn. Though truthfully, he was waiting because he knew if he spoke again, he'd laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. It seemed like years ago... It probably had been.

When JJ got back he was ready to continue.

"Garcia, truth or dare."

"Hippity Hop."

"Wait a minute, where are my shoes!" JJ demanded. She wouldn't have run out of the room to the bathroom with no shoes if she had a choice. But all that laughing...

"Hippity Hop."

Hotch snorted with laughter again. She fixated on him. "YOU!"

"Hippity Hop."

"No, not me. But whoever stole your shoes, good. You girls keep stealing our stuff."

"Hippity Hop."

"I want my shoes!" JJ protested, stomping one of her bare feet.

"Hippity Hop."

"JJ, I like your pedicure," Garcia said leaning forward a bit.

"Hippity Hop."

"God, you're like a child," Rossi said tutting.

"Hippity Hop."

JJ focused on Derek. "It was you!"

"Hippity Hop."

He shook his head. "Nope, not me."

"Hippity Hop."

"Okay, Erin, you can stop now. Not so funny anymore," Dave said with a smirk.

""Hippity H- Oh. Sorry," Erin replied, her face now so red, she made lobsters look pale.

"I want to know who stole my shoes." JJ crossed her arms asEmily and Garcia stood up on either side of her. They were shocked. Neither had seen the culprit steal her shoes.

She looked over at Rossi. "It was you!" she said in an accusing tone.

"No, it wasn't." He poked her in her side and this caused laughter from JJ again.

"Then, who would take my shoes?" she had asked Hotch, Dave and Derek. It had to be one of them, one of them was lying because Reid wouldn't... that's when she saw Reid breaking down in hysterical laughter.

"Spencer Reid. You give me my shoes!" All shocked eyes looked at Reid as he tossed her the shoes. "And my socks!" JJ added.

Reid shrugged and handed her those too.

"My man, Reid!" Derek yelled as he leaned in for a high five.

"Now, let's get back to business. Garcia, truth or dare?"

Garcia lifted her head up. The dares had gotten rather dangerous... What would she choose?


End file.
